


I Don’t Dance

by GabyU07



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I needed to write something happy, Just fluff and seductiveness, they don’t dance that bad huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyU07/pseuds/GabyU07
Summary: Their friends were idiots. All of them knew perfectly well that they just didn’t dance...or maybe they did?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I Don’t Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been having quite a lot of free time the last few days and I saw a dancing tutorial…and well. Please, let’s pretend this kinda stuff happens and exists in their world. Since this is mostly just for humor, everyone will probably be a little out of character. 
> 
> Also I strongly suggest you to listen to the song: 
> 
> Por una cabeza by The Tango Project
> 
> Since it’s the song I pictured them dancing. If you can and you are curious enough, watch this video too:
> 
> https://youtu.be/7uA3mwfadAM 
> 
> It’s what I used for inspiration for the dance. It’s short I promise, and you should definitely watch it if you want to have a clue on what’s going on down there. 
> 
> Like always, enjoy and tell me what you think!

He hated this village and he hated having friends, there was absolutely no prove you needed friends to live a happy life right? Okay, fine, maybe they were a little bit necessary among with other useless things like being “sociable”.... _’I shouldn’t have come back to this stupid place with this stupid people making me go out to night clubs’_ he groused childishly on his mind. 

To say that Sasuke was in a sullen mood was a complete understatement. After all the war and jail events ended and he was back as a shinobi leaf, his group of friends (annoying people) picked up the fastidious habit of going out on Friday nights to enjoy their youth or something like that, an idea he was sure at this point, belonged to a certain big eyebrows freak and tonight might possibly be the night he will make Lee disappear from this village for that. Or maybe not, being in prison again and because of that spandex lunatic wasn’t really worth it. ‘ _Lucky bastard’._

Either way, here he was, getting ready for another night out with _friends._ He was going to kill Naruto for insisting that he should talk to more people aside of him, Sakura and Kakashi. ‘ _This is all his fault’_ he glowered. Despite his murderous mood, he rubbed his face and got up from his bed to take a look on the mirror. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants with black shoes. He was forced to wear a somewhat formal attire since this time, they were going to a dance club instead of the normal bar they usually went. 

_‘If they dare to even think to make me dance, I’m leaving this fucking village again’._

Deciding this was the most he was going to dress up, he let out a long sigh and finished getting ready to leave. 

* * *

Standing outside the dance club he asked himself the millionth time since this began, why on earth he kept entertaining these people by attending to this nonsense. He glared daggers at the establishment, coming to terms with the fact that this night was going to be a test for his patience like all the other nights if not more, and began to walk towards the entrance, cursing himself all the way there for listening to Naruto in the first place. 

Once inside the rather small club, he scanned the room looking for someone whom he knew. The place was a bit crowded so he began to push his way through the people when his gaze fell upon a familiar shade of pink hair. In that precise moment, a tall guy who was in front of her moved, and he halted on his tracks when he took a good look at her elegant form. Her hair was pulled up in a high messy bun with a few strings of hair framing her delicate face and she had redwine lipstick that made her mouth seem pretty alluring, but the stunning part was what she was wearing. Her thin yet curvy figure was clothed with a short black sleeveless dress that was quite simple but managed to clung to her body in a way that left too little to imagination, showing a generous amount of cleavage as well as her creamy toned legs, and to finish the look, she was wearing redwine high heels that matched her lips. 

Sasuke found himself staring at her rather blatantly, his mouth went dry and the air was suddenly too hot in that small space. He gulped but then scowled when he realized the dress was _too_ short for his liking and there were too many men in that place. Pushing all those thoughts aside, he tried to compose himself as he made his way to the group of friends.

“Hey teme!”.

Naruto greeted loudly once Sasuke came to everyone’s view, the latter rolling his eyes to his boisterous friend. The group greeted him and he simply gave a short nod in response, thankfully they didn’t expect much from him. They were waiting for a table to be available and they all looked elegant and classy, the guys chose to dress in a similar way to Sasuke while the girls looked good in all kinds of short casual dresses. Girls like Ino and Temari seemed to be enjoying the attention her outfits brought to them while others like Hinata and Sakura looked rather uncomfortable. This was weird, Sakura usually enjoyed these kind of meetings. He moved to were she was standing but she didn’t notice him at first.

“Sakura”.

She must have been deep in thought because she was startled when she heard him. A red tint appeared on her cheeks as she looked up to him. 

“Oh, hey Sasuke-kun”.

“Are you okay?”.

She hesitated not looking at him. “Umm yeah, I’m good”.

“Sakura don’t lie to me”.

They had come to be very familiar with the other, making it easy for both to read each other’s physical language and behavior, despite being just friends.

“I’m not lying! I’m just...I don’t feel very comfortable wearing this” She mumbled, unconsciously pulling down her dress to try and cover more of herself.

He studied her for a moment. “Then why did you dress like that?”.

“Ino dressed me...and it seemed like a good idea back then”.

“Hn”.

“I look like a slut” She said more to herself than to him but he heard it anyway.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, she was slightly pouting and looking at her feet. The tiniest of smiles grazed his lips.

“You look beautiful”.

She snapped her head up to look at him at his sudden statement. He wasn’t looking at her but to the front, still she managed to catch that little smug smirk of his and she felt the heat rising up to her face. 

“T-thank you Sasuke-kun”. 

“Hn”.

She didn’t have the chance to keep the conversation going as they were called to an empty table and she was kind of grateful for that, because she wasn’t sure if she would have managed to say more, first because she would have never imagined Sasuke calling her beautiful, and second, because he looked so handsome it was getting difficult to keep focused. 

Everyone sat at the table in couples and since they were the last ones to move, that left Sakura sitting besides Sasuke. Whoever looked at them could tell they were at the verge of embarrassment but they tried their best to hide it. The group ordered drinks and settle for chatting and catching up with their weekly events. After some time of drinks and some food, Ino shushed everyone so she could talk. 

“Listen up, we didn’t came here just to sit around, we have to dance!” She squealed. 

“Yeah! It should be fun!” Tenten cheerfully joined her.

“I d-don’t know a-about that Ino-chan” Hinata said timidly, fidgeting with a napkin.

“C’mon Hinata, it will be fun! We will go in pairs and you can go with Naruto” Ino said mischievously, winking at her.

Hinata seemed like she was about to faint at any second and honestly the shade of red her face had was looking quite unsettling. Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Well I’m not really good at dancing but I can try, what do you say Hinata-chan?” He said grabbing Hinata’s hands in his. 

“O-okay N-naruto-kun” Hinata seriously looked like she was going to die right there but she didn’t seem to mind it. 

“Yay!” Ino clapped her hands excitedly. “So what if we make a contest out of this?”.

“What do you mean?” Inquired Temari, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, starting with the next song, we will go in pairs and dance. The couple who gets more applauses, wins” she grinned. 

“And what’s the prize?” Asked Sai, who was seating beside her. 

“Umm let’s see” She mused about it for a moment before shrugging and waving a hand dismissively. “The rest of us will pay for them for the next two Friday”.

Everyone stayed silent and thought about it. Some of them seemed rather uncomfortable with the idea of dancing since neither of them were particularly skilled in that area, most of these people were the men of course, while the girls looked quite excited. 

“Sounds good to me” Temari said breaking the silence. 

Next to her Shikamaru sighed. “So troublesome”.

“So everybody is in, right?” Ino asked happily.

“Ino I don-“ Sakura began awkwardly. 

“Especially you forehead so shut up” Ino grunted at her. 

“But”.

“No buts, you are in” Ino glared at Sakura.

“Fine..” She said in defeat.

“Perfect! Okay so boys you can all sit at the other side of the table and we will stay on this side, this way we can get up with our respective couple already”. 

Following Ino’s instructions, everyone placed themselves in the order they wanted to dance, leaving one last unwilling couple at the very end of the table. 

“I don’t want to dance” Sakura hushed to Sasuke in front of her. 

“We won’t” He said calmly.

Like hell they were going to make him dance. He was not going to make the fool of himself and more so when he wasn’t even drunk. 

“I enjoy dancing, I really do but...I’m not really good in ballroom dancing”.

“Don’t worry, they can’t make us dance”.

But they were quite wrong in that matter.

* * *

The first couple to go in was Naruto and Hinata, the poor thing was a trembling mess while they made their way towards the dance floor. Their song was a foxtrot one so it shouldn’t be that difficult. A few minutes into dancing and people was already enjoying the show because Naruto kept stepping on Hinata’s feet and managing to look as if he was going to fall over her at any moment. Despite this, it was obvious the both of them were enjoying it as well since Hinata was practically beaming at the blonde and he was doing the same. Once they were over, a round of applause could be heard around the place as they made their way back to the table, but instead of sitting at the front, they went to the back to join Sasuke and Sakura and let the next couple stand up. 

“Naruto, Hinata, that was amazing!” Sakura giggled when the pair sat with them.

“T-Thank you Sakura-san” Hinata blushed.

“Thanks Sakura-chan, it was fun actually” Naruto said sheepishly.

“You looked even more idiot than usual” Sasuke deadpanned. 

“Oi teme! I want to see you when it’s your turn!” Naruto shouted pointing a finger at Sasuke.

“I’m not going to dance”.

“You totally will” Naruto stated stubbornly crossing his arms. 

“We won’t Naruto” Sakura said rather annoyed.

“But Sakura-chan!” Naruto pouted. 

The next couple was Ino and Sai with a waltz song, kind of slow but it was a _dance_ club after all, so they had to put all kinds of music. They danced gracefully and in sync with each other, something that made the others think they might have practiced before this. When they finished, they were given a louder round of applause and then headed to the back of the table.

“What did you guys think about it?” Ino asked breathlessly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. “You practiced that Ino-pig”.

“What??” Ino said with too much of a fake surprise at the accusation.

“Oh c’mon Ino, you know you did!” TenTen intervened from her spot beside Sakura.

Sai sighed. “They caught us Ino, there’s no point in denying it”.

“Shut up Sai” Ino hissed but then slumped on the seat next to Hinata. “Okay, fine, we did it”.

“I knew it!” Sakura glared at Ino.

“But we are still the best” Ino said smugly.

The night kept going with the rest of the dancing couples: Shikamaru and Temari earned a lot of applause with their east coast swing song, but not quite as much as Ino and Sai. Next was Kiba and his girlfriend with a rumba song that ended funnily enough with Akamaru in the middle of the dance floor instead of Kiba’s actual girlfriend. Shino was excused from the competition since no one really dared to force him to dance and Chouji was there just for the food. The last couple was Lee and TenTen with a mambo song that they were actually nailing thanks to Lee’s cheerful spirit on the dance floor. A couple minutes before their song ended, Ino switched seats with Hinata so she could be at Sakura’s side.

“You know you are going to get your ass out there right?” Ino mumbled to Sakura.

“I won’t, you can’t make me” Sakura snorted.

“You know I can” Ino smiled wickedly.

Sakura visibly blanched when the song ended and TenTen and Lee were given a warm round of applause, almost as loud as Sai and Ino’s but not quite enough. They bowed and headed to the back of the table.

“Alright guys, you’re next!” TenTen said excitedly at Sakura and Sasuke.

“Go and give your best for the power of youth!” Lee shouted, making his best nice guy pose. 

Sasuke was about to break Lee’s face when the next song started. It was a tango. _(Listen to por una cabeza by the tango project to know the song playing)_

‘ _Are_

Sakura’s breath hitched in her throat.

_You_

Sasuke cursed his very existence.

_Fucking_

Ino started to yell at Sakura to get up.

_Kidding_

Naruto began pushing Sasuke to stand up.

_Me’_

Sakura and Sasuke thought at the same time.

Between Ino’s nagging voice and Naruto’s insistence, Sasuke was losing the last drop of patience he had for the entire weekend. If he didn’t get up from that table he was going to try and kill Naruto... _again_. With that in mind, he did what his somewhat tipsy brain thought was the best option he could opt for: he downed the rest of his drink in one go and slammed the glass on the table. 

“Sasu-“ Sakura began.

“Let’s get this over with”.

Sasuke interrupted her and got up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, kind of dragging her to the dance floor. 

“What the hell are you doing!? You’re drunk!” Sakura hissed, subtly trying to put resistance on him.

“I’m not drunk” He said flatly.

He wasn’t drunk. Maybe he had had quite a few drinks before deciding to do this but he was still sober enough to know what he was doing. She gave him a quizzical look before nodding, trusting him to know what the hell they were going to do.

“What now?” She asked before he suddenly spun her around so they ended up in the typical dance position. 

“I’ve seen enough tonight to be able to memorize the basic dance steps and I know you enjoy watching movies and people dancing this”. 

“But-“.

He let out a sigh. “We can do it Sakura, let’s just finish this”.

She stared at his eyes for a second. “Okay”.

They let themselves get carried away by the music and focusing only in each other, tuning out the rest of the world. Still holding her waist, his feet moved forward, his onyx eyes fixed on her green ones. Her own feet slid backwards at the same slow yet alluring motion set by the rhythm of the song. Now it was her time to chase him, making him retreat and undo every step they took before. She let her leg sweep the floor and end up seductively on his hip where she allowed him to grasp her thigh with his hand making her hips press closer to his. 

He let go and she found herself missing the warmth his hand brought to her. In a swift yet graceful movement he pushed her away but never letting go of her left hand, almost as if it was unbearable to be that close to her yet refusing to let her get far away from him. He caught her in his arms and embraced her once his hand pulled her close to him again, faces dangerously close.

“ _Sakura_...”

He breathed, his lips slightly brushing hers. Without warning she moved her head to the right and he mimicked her turning his face to the same side to begin again their way through the dance floor, hands holding high in the air, marking their direction. They halted and looked at each other to make everything more suspenseful, their faces a mere inch away. 

She felt his warm breath fanning against her face, the lingering scent of alcohol still present in it. Her face took an adorable shade of pink before turning as red as her lips. She began to move her hips and feet from side to side before letting her right foot slowly caress his leg. 

“ _Sasuke_ ”.

She looked up to him, infinite pools of black drawing her in and not letting her go. He moved his hand up to the back of her neck and she did the same, gently moving back and forward, legs intertwined with one another, bodies tracing sloppy circles across the dance floor. She arched her back backwards, letting him carry her weight and trusting he wouldn’t let her fall and he didn’t, he never would. He pulled her up and to his chest just when the song was over. The only thing they could hear in that moment was their synced breathing and the only thing they could focus on was each other mouth. 

After what felt like an eternity, the world came rushing back to them and they found themselves hearing applauses and cheers coming from every direction of the small place, the people present going crazy about what they just saw. Suddenly, as if the other was the personification of fire and was about to burn, they pulled away from each other, red shades quickly coloring their pale faces. They glanced towards the table their friends were in, just to find every single one of them gaping at them.

He knew that what he was about to do was completely out of character coming from him, but at this point the heat he felt bubbling inside of him, didn’t allow him to care. He got closer to Sakura again, pushing a string of hair behind her ear and then caressing her cheek with his thumb. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asked in a husky voice. 

Surprise took on her expression for a second before turning into a smirk. “Of course”.

Without second thoughts, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of that crowded place, disappearing from prying eyes to go to a more private space. He intended to recreate that dance again but not on a dance floor. 

* * *

Their friends could only stare with wide eyes the vanishing forms of the two people they never, ever in their life thought would be capable to pull off such a seductive and elegant dance. The first one to compose himself was Naruto. 

“What the hell was _that_?!” He kind of shouted, still not believing his eyes.

Various agreements and nods were given amongst the table of friends before silence fell upon the group, each of them trying to make sense of what they just saw. After some minutes, Sai broke it.

“I guess this means we will have to pay for ugly and emo for the next two Friday nights”.

Ino glared holes into his boyfriend’s head. 

“Just...shut up”.

This turned out to be a night none of them would ever forget, especially certain pinkette and ex-avenger.


End file.
